1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a data storage device, and more particularly to a data storage device mounting assembly with a simplified configuration for convenient use.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data storage device mounting assembly is usually directly mounted to a computer case with a plurality of screws. However, a screwdriver or other tools are necessary for installation or removal of the screws, which causes inconvenience and time-comsuming issues in the assembly or disassembly process of the data storage device.
A typical data storage device mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a container, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a cover. A top face of the container defines a rectangular entrance and four screw holes are defined at four corner portions of the rectangular container. The HDD defines a plurality of screw apertures at a top face thereof. The cover defines a plurality of fixing openings corresponding to the screw apertures of the HDD and the screw holes of the container. A plurality of bolts penetrates through the fixing openings of the cover and received in corresponding screw apertures of the HDD, thereby connecting the cover with the HDD. The HDD is received in the container and fixed to the container by screws penetrating through the fixing openings of the cover and received in the corresponding screw holes of the container. However, the conventional hard disk mounting assembly disclosed above must utilize a screwdriver or other tools for installation or removal of the screws, which causes time-comsuming issue in the hard-disk assembly or disassembly process. In addition, mounting or detaching the HDD with a screwdriver or other additional tools in a limited space of a computer case is unduly inconvenient.
Another typical data storage device mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 371062. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a fixing bracket. The HDD is contained in the bracket. The chassis forms a pair of first slideways and defines a pair of screw apertures. A top face of the fixing bracket forms a pair of second slideways paralleling with each other and respectively corresponding to the first slideways of the chassis, and a pair of fixing pieces perpendicularly extending from the top face of the bracket. Each fixing piece defines a fixing hole. In assembly, the HDD is received in the bracket. The second slideways of the bracket slide along the first slideways of the chassis. A pair of bolts respectively penetrates through the corresponding fixing holes of the bracket and received in the screw apertures of the chassis, thereby mounting the HDD to the chassis. However, the bracket of the conventional data storage device mounting assembly is attached to the bracket by screws. A screwdriver or other tools for installation or removal of the screws is necessary, which is unduly inconvenient and laborious. Furthermore, the directly attaching means of the conventional data storage device mounting assembly can hardly absorb vibration of the bracket or the chassis.